Feliz Cumpleaños Bunny
by Ddai
Summary: Coleccion de One Shoots de varios autores con el cumpleaños de Bunny como eje. Primer cap: Kotetsu y Barnaby son oficiales de la Policía de Esternbild, en el cumpleaños del rubio todo parece suceder, entre balazos y explosiones... MORE INSIDE. RATE PG-13


_**Bueno, esto es el primero de una colección, espero larga, de one shoots, de distintos autores y amigos míos muy queridos, que tendrán como punto de eje el cumpleaños de Barnaby/Bunny, algunos mas cursis y otros mas llenos de adrenalina, espero los disfruten, con forme los vaya subiendo iré poniendo las especificaciones. Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son lo más apreciado por nosotros, lo escritores y cada sonrisa suya, aunque no las veamos, es un gran aliciente para seguir. **_

Renuncia: **No, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni lucro con esto, simplemente me gusta emparejarlos porque lucen muy bien juntos.**

Serie: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bunny chan!**

Rate: **PG-13 (Finalmente es para todo público)**

Pareja: **TigerxBunny- Pareja Establecida (¡VIVA EL CANNON!)**

Tipo: **AU (universo Alterno, mi especialidad)**

Resumen: **Kotetsu y Barnaby son oficiales de la Policía de Esternbild, en el cumpleaños del rubio todo parece suceder, entre balazos y explosiones, menos lo que él quiere: ser felicitado por su pareja sentimental. **

—**T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—**

"**No te Olvides de que No lo Olvido…"**

Un día usual, lleno de papeleo, algunos comentarios agudos y más papeleo, sí, era un lunes como cualquier otro…

Su jefe, el comandante Loyds les había llamado la atención por llegar un poco tarde, pero había sido culpa del "Viejo", mira que haberse retrasado por qué no hallaba su gorra era el colmo verdaderamente. Ese hombre de cabello castaño, a mediados de su treintena de años y de carácter infantil era todo un caso y su compañero, un joven rubio, a mediados de su veintena de años y de carácter "maduro" ya había tenido suficiente de esas llamadas de atención, aunque a él rara vez le decían algo ya que su jefe conocía al mayor y, bueno para que mentir, él era uno de los predilectos de casi todos los altos mandos del departamento en el que se encontraba y no porque fuera el "protegido" del rector de la policía, el señor Maverik, sino que era por mérito propio, Barnaby Brooks Jr. era un buen policía, un oficial ejemplar con un respeto por la propiedad pública que su compañero, Kaburagi T Kotetsu no tenía, muy aparte de que sus participaciones en ruedas de prensa hacía que la gente confiara más en la policía de la Ciudad de Sternbild.

—¿Y ahora porqué estás tan enojado?—preguntó el mayor mientras caminaban hacia su patrulla, era casi medio día y el rubio se la había pasado ignorándolo todo el rato, más de lo habitual.

—Esta es la quinta vez en el mes que llegamos tarde por _tu_ culpa—dijo secamente, se sentía más irritado que en cualquier otro día—Si no puedes recordar dónde dejas tus cosas, o programar tu alarma, o planchar tu uniforme o cualquier otra cosa definitivamente no esperes que vuelva a esperarte—él se iba subiendo a la patrulla, era quien manejaba y quien a diario iba a buscar a su pareja, en su propio auto—Date prisa que nuestra hora de almuerzo ya está corriendo…—y no porque le interesara comer, simplemente quería alejarse de todas las personas, ya varios le habían dado el clásico "Happy Birthday" sin que su compañero lo oyera, sí, quizás lo que lo tenía de mal humor era eso, el presente día era su cumpleaños…

—Ya voy ya voy…—se subió a la patrulla, sonriendo sin motivo, no dándole importancia a las quejas de su compañero—¿Qué te parece si comemos unas hamburguesas?—sonrió más ampliamente al ver al rubio arrugar el entrecejo ligeramente, a su parecer se veía un _poco_ lindo haciendo eso, casi como un niño pequeño que hace berrinche…

—Comiendo eso solo vas a arruinar tu salud, ya no digamos tu físico, tienes que comer un poco más sano…—arrancó la patrulla, exhalando suavemente, sabía que no tenía ningún caso decirle nada, ese "viejo" era un caso perdido ¿Por qué seguía tratando?... Miró sus manos y recordó porqué: lo amaba, pero ese mismo aro en su índice izquierdo le recordó que igual estaba molesto con él… En serio ¿Por qué seguía tratando?...

—Nah… Unas _cuantas_ hamburguesas no pueden hacer daño haciendo ejercicio todos los días—sonrió nuevamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, recordando que al principio, cuando los emparejaron, no quería que el rubio manejara, era el más joven y casi un novato, pero con un demonio, el "chico" sí que era un as al volante.

—Nunca te veo hacer más que un par de sentadillas, si acaso—y diciendo "Ya estoy viejo para esto" agregó mentalmente, no había caso en recordárselo, al contrarío, sería contraproducente.

—¿Y las _sesiones nocturnas_ no cuentan?—preguntó con cierto tono inocente lo cual el valió una mirada un tanto confusa de su compañero.

—¿De qué hablas? Sin importar la hora, jamás haces ejercicio… ¿Cómo se supone que te mantienes en forma?—giró a la izquierda, tratando de no enojarse de verdad, tratando de ignorar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan molesto, intentando no pensar en ello.

—¿No fuiste tú quien dijo "El sexo es una de las maneras más rápidas de quemar calorías"?—dijo, imitando el tono "Smart" que usaba el rubio cuando explicaba algo, logrando su cometido de hacerlo sonrojar ligeramente, Kotetsu sonrió sutilmente, complacido por su audacia…

—¡Cálate viejo!—regresó la vista al frente, ignorando el repentino calentamiento de sus pómulos, lo había dicho, cierto, pero estaba bajo esa ligera embriaguez que "_un par"_ de cervezas le había causado, aunque no podía arrepentirse de ello, gracias a ese _incidente_ fue que comenzaron esa extraña relación sentimental… Lo cual le recordaba, nuevamente, que estaba molesto con él…

—A veces eres un lindo conejo, Bunny chan…—sonrió ampliamente, al ver que el ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas había oscurecido, aunque para alguien que no lo conocía ese rubor hubiera sido invisible. Sintió aquella calidez crecer en su pecho, podía estar seguro que no había sido un error _juntarse_ con él, no era cariño ni compasión, lo que sentía era amor… Verdadero Amor, como el que había sentido por su amada esposa Tomoe.

—No me llames así…—se quejó mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en ignorar la rabia que repentinamente le había invadió de golpe—Mis padres me dieron un nombre ¿Sabías?—lo dijo un poco más alto de lo que pensó, siendo cortante, ese hombre estaba poniendo su paciencia al límite, llamándolo por ese estúpido apodo, ignorando deliberadamente que tenía un nombre que sus padres le pusieron al nacer justo el día de su cumpleaños, el cual el estúpido sentado a su lado había olvidado…

—Barnaby—lo llamó por su nombre, porque sabía que había momentos en que su pareja no toleraba que lo llamara con aquel apodo que le había escogido…—No q…

—Llamado urgente a todas las unidades disponibles—lo que fuera a decir se vio interrumpido por la voz de aquella mujer de fuerte carácter, Agnes, quien rara vez hablaba por la radio, siendo que ella era de rango superior a un simple central—Tenemos un 4-16 en el centro de la ciudad—ella parecía estar enojada o emocionada, nunca se podía estar seguro con esa mujer. Ella repitió una vez más su comunicado.

—Unidad Quince veinticinco en camino—contestó Barnaby sin darle tiempo al otro de acomodarse para el brusco cambio de dirección, encendiendo la sirena de inmediato, no sabía que tan malo fuera, pero un robo con rehenes siempre era algo muy malo…

Kotetsu apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse en el asiento, poniéndose serio, tendría que dejar esa plática para después, primero era el deber, aunque la discusión que no habían tenido aún ya le sentaba mal, la había regado, lo notó, no sabía exactamente como, pero lo había herido y era algo que tenía que arreglar, no quería lastimarlo y menos precisamente ese día…

Gracias a la manera tan… _Bunny_ de conducir del rubio llegaron en poco más de cinco minutos siendo que estaban a casi quince minutos de distancia… Kotetsu estaba agradecido de no haber muerto en el camino…

Las patrullas estaban rodeando uno de los grandes bancos de la ciudad, no había tanta gente como otros lunes y en fines de mes, pero si habían varios niños dentro, algunos con sus disfraces ya puestos, había mucha tensión, mucho miedo y sobre todo, vidas en peligro…

Antonio López, un ex compañero de Kotetsu, estaba por ahí, tratando de mirar un poco más, también Iván Karelin, un novato más joven que Barnaby cuya destreza era increíble, Keith Godman estaba al frente, dispuesto a entrar y arriesgar su vida en el momento en que se lo indicaran, pero no tenían más opción, todos, de esperar, las fuerzas especiales de infiltración debían de estar entrando al lugar, seguro que Pao Lin estaba entre ellos, por lo cual no debían de preocuparse…

Pasaron veinte tensos minutos, mientras esperaban, todos los oficiales habían hecho una barricada, listos para disparar a la orden de su comandante, Kotetsu y Barnaby estaban al frente, cubiertos por una de las puertas de su patrulla, el mayor hincado a la derecha del rubio, que permanecía de pie, medio encorvado para no quedar al descubierto, a lo lejos el castaño vio movimiento atrás de ellos, agudizó la vista, notando que uno de los jueces estaba ahí… Eso no podía ser bueno…

—Oe…—llamó casi en un susurro al rubio, el cual no quitaba su vista del frente del banco, seguramente analizando sus posibilidades—Algo anda mal…Ya pasó un tiempo y no se oye ningún ruido…—pero el rubio actuaba como si no lo oyera aunque él sabía que sí lo hacía solo que… Bueno, tenían un pleito pendiente—Parece que el Juez Petrov va a ser quien dirija las cosas…—de saber que ese nombre podía "invocar" el Apocalipsis no lo hubiera mencionado…

Con solo oír ese nombre el rubio sintió enojarse más, no soportaba a ese hombre, no desde que había notado que le coqueteaba _abiertamente_ a su pareja, aunque el castaño era tan _denso_ que no parecía notarlo, cosa que en ese momento no le importaba…

—Deja de distraerte, viejo, tenemos una situación delicada que requiere de toda la concentración posible—susurró tajante, apretando el agarre sobre su pistola, si no estuvieran ahí, en medio del trabajo, ya le habría gritado un par de cosas y se hubiera marchado… ¿Qué demonios pudo haber visto en ese torpe, idiota, olvidadizo tipo? ¿QUÉ?... Lo que fuera en ese justo momento escapaba de su intelecto…

—Tsk…—iba a decirle algo, solo para intentar disipar esa horrible tención, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo lo enojaría más, de verdad, las más de las veces su amante no era ese lindo conejo que sonreía tímidamente, sí, Barnaby-Bunny- era tímido y no pocas veces; ni tampoco el que lloraba tiernamente, él lo veía muy tierno porque sus lágrimas eran sinceras y de las dos veces que las había visto éstas estaban cargadas de dolor, pero era tan frágil que realmente lo hacía ver lindo, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual lo llamaba "chan", pero ni loco iba a confesarle eso pronto, quizás lo haría cuando estuviera senil y pasara de los noventa años, así Bunny chan ya no intentaría matarlo por ello. Pero, por otro lado, Barnaby también era un conejo lindo cuando se enojaba, porque parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche y eso, a sus ojos, también era tierno. Sonrió ante la mirada molesta de su compañero, quien no entendía porque el mayor parecía estar feliz.

No hubo tiempo de lanzarle un comentario mordaz, se oyeron gritos de terror que provenían del interior del banco, disparos y más gritos de personas agrediendo verbalmente a otros, seguro eran los ladrones… Más disparos, se distinguía apenas las siluetas del equipo especial, todos vestidos de negro, y el de los delincuentes, que también vestían de negro…Los cristales estallaron, quizás por los balazos y salió mucho humo del lugar…

El comandante dio varias órdenes que ellos no pudieron escuchar, esos delincuentes habían lanzado granadas al estacionamiento del banco, creando una gran conmoción, no era seguro quedarse en dónde estaban, pero tampoco era seguro moverse sin dirección, había humo por todas partes y había gente saliendo del banco sin cuidado, corriendo despavoridos… Ninguno de ellos podía acercarse a detener a nadie, no sabían si había más bombas tiradas en el piso, o si tirarían más, el propio comandante estaba hablando por el alta voz, pidiendo a la gente que se calmara y que se moviera con cautela, pero luego de una nueva explosión nadie pareció escucharlo…

Por desgracia una granada cayó cerca de dónde ellos estaban, no la hubieran visto de no ser porque el desarrollado instinto del castaño era infalible para "oler" el peligro. Kotetsu bajó la vista cuando le pareció oír el apagado sonido de algo al caer, en medio de tanto escándalo, viendo aquel peligroso objeto, no tenían tiempo…

—CORRAN—gritó, alertando a todos a su alrededor, jalando a su compañero lejos de la patrulla, lo cierto era que pocos se habían quedado al frente, la mayoría, por órdenes del comandante y del Juez, ya se habían retirado.

El estallido fue estruendoso, su patrulla había salido varios metros hacia el cielo y luego calló, varias de sus piezas cayeron regadas por todos lados, apenas y habían logrado avanzar por lo que el impacto les había empujado, haciéndoles chocar contra otra patrulla y rodar por encima de ella para acabar tirados en el piso y si no fuera porque Barnaby perdió la conciencia hubiera pensado que siempre les tocaba la peor parte de las cosas cuando pasaban las malas situaciones en las que se podían meter…

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar la luz era horriblemente brillante, estaba tendido sobre su costado derecho y se sentía bastante adolorido, oyó gritos y disparos, cuando abrió os ojos de nuevo veía todo borroso… ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes?... No parecían estar cerca de él, el ruido se hizo más claro, se acordó, casi como un golpe en su mente, de que estaba en servicio, con Kotetsu san, que estaban en medio de un atraco al banco y… Una granada, una granada había estallado cerca de ellos…

—Kotetsu san…—susurró, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el pecho, quiso levantarse, pero se sentía mareado, los sonidos aún se oían como si estuvieran lejos, pero él sabía que no era así, estaban en medio de una balacera, si se ponía de pie se expondría y si no lo hacía no sabría en donde estaba su compañero…—¡Kotetsu san…!—no fue consciente de que había un brazo sobre su costado izquierdo hasta ese momento, era de su pareja, quien estaba todavía inconsciente, respirando al parecer con normalidad—Kotetsu san… Despierta… Kotetsu san…—se movió despacio, ignorando la balacera que estaba casi sobre de ellos, casi pudo sentarse, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas, el de sus piernas y el de su cabeza—¡Despierta! ¡Kotetsu san!...—le palmeó con cuidado la cara, poniéndolo primero en una mejor posición, bocarriba, se olvidó de todo lo enojado que estaba con él tan solo minutos atrás, revisó rápidamente que no tibiera golpes en la cabeza, si no había sangre en alguna parte de su cuerpo, nada, quizás dolo había quedado inconsciente por el impacto—¡Kotetsu san, despierta!—

—Nng…—el castaño gruñó, moviendo la cabeza perezosamente, seguro que muy adolorido, para tranquilidad del rubio—¿Qué pasó?—el ruido de una explosión un tanto lejos de ellos, los disparos y gritos que venían de todos lados lo hizo recordar casi de inmediato y antes de que el rubio pudiese decirle algo se sentó, mirando a su compañero muy preocupado—¿Estás bien, Bunny?—él lo había abrazado instantes antes del estallido, protegiéndolo del impacto de lo que la bomba pudiese haber arrojado sobre ellos…

—Sí, yo…—el dolor menguó considerablemente, la tranquilidad, como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo dejó respirar—¿Estás bien tú, Kotetsu san?—

—Sí, solo fueron unos golpes, nada que no pueda manejar…—ambos se miraron un segundo, sonriendo sinceramente, se hubieran besado si otro estallido no los hubiera distraído, ambos habían abierto los ojos, ligeramente impresionados por el ruido "repentino", se habían olvidado de en donde estaban—¡Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo…!—el miró a su alrededor, sus armas debían de estar por ahí, en algún lado…

—Mis lentes seguramente se rompieron—comentó con cierta molestia y preocupación, podía andar sin ellos pero no podría disparar, solo podía ver "bien" a menos de dos metros de distancia, con nitidez a menos de uno, le sería imposible distinguir un blanco en esa situación.

—No te preocupes por eso…—mientras miraba por todos lados sacó, de manera casi descuidada, un par de lentes del bolsillo de su camisa, dándoselos al rubio—Me alegra que no se rompieran—suspiró aliviado, de haberlos roto seguro que tendría que pagar por ellos y no eran nada baratos…

—¿Qué haces tú con esto?—le preguntó, sin saber bien como sentirse, agradecido por el gesto u ofendido porque le llevara unas gafas de repuesto, ya que él no era un niño que lo perdía todo.

—Bueno—sonrió casi con vergüenza, no le gustaba recordar el incidente que lo llevó a tener ese par de lentes en primer lugar—Digamos que ha sido una tontería… Pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde—al fin había encontrado su arma, tirada a un par de metros de él, la de su pareja estaba debajo de la patrulla con la que estaban cubiertos, por fortuna habían otras dos patrullas con los cubrían estando ellos en medio de las tres—¡Ahora es momento de salvar a la gente!—

—No creas que te has salvado de esta, Kotetsu san…—le dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia, poniéndose las gafas, teniendo una ligera idea del porque las llevaba, hacía un par de meses habían pasado por algo similar, hubo disparos, un par de explosiones y sus lentes se rompieron, porque su torpe compañero los había pisado, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de ayudarlo a distancia, pero de alguna manera esa vez se las habían arreglado para salir más o menos bien librados del asunto…

Disparos, gritos y maldiciones se oyeron por casi dos horas, hasta que finalmente la policía se impuso y detuvieron a los delincuentes, hubieron varios heridos, entre ladrones, policías y civiles, pero por fortuna nadie había muerto ni tampoco hubo heridos de gravedad, gracias a ellos, que estaban casi en medio del tiroteo, la captura de los criminales había sido más fácil, porque derribaron a casi cuatro de ellos, sin matarlos, y luego lo demás fue casi pan comido…

Antonio fue el primero en acercarse a ellos cuando los estaban revisando en una de las ambulancias, "casualmente" se les acordó que estaban adoloridos cuando los paramédicos comenzaron a examinarlos, que era la peor tortura a la que podían someter a ese par de testarudos policías que insistían en que estaña bien… Sin importarles las posibilidades de huesos rotos.

—¿Cómo esta todo, Tiger?—comentó el enorme oficial, mirando cómo se quejaba con la mirada su ex compañero, no había cambiado nada desde la preparatoria, en dónde, por cierto, se había ganado ese apodo, puesto por su amada y difunta esposa Tomoe—¿Y el Chico?—así le llamaba a Barnaby a veces, solo por molestarlo un poco, porque su nombre era largo y porque ese apodo que Kotetsu le había puesto era realmente cursi…

—Bien, bien, lo están revisando en otra ambulancia—los paramédicos ya habían terminado con él, solo habían sido golpes y debía de regresar al hospital si se mareaba repentinamente o si su cabeza le seguía doliendo bastante—No le hizo mucha gracia oír que podía tener costillas rotas…—más que la verdad a él tampoco le hizo gracia y se iba a dirigir a verlo antes de que Antonio llegara.

—Aún me pregunto cómo se las arreglan para meterse justo en medio del peligro…—sonrió muy aliviado al ver que su amigo de casi toda la vida estaba muy bien, considerando las circunstancias…

—Es mismo me he preguntado varias veces…—la voz ligeramente tajante del rubio los hizo voltear, tenía vendada la muñeca izquierda, que se había lastimado al momento de chocar y rodar sobre la patrulla que los cubrió, así como unos ligeros raspones en la frente, por fortuna nada de huesos rotos y nada mayor que unos moretones.

—Bueno, los dejo, luego hablamos, Tiger…—sabía, por ese tono tenso, que el rubio no lo quería cerca, lo más seguro era que antes, o durante, el tiroteo estuvieron pelándose_, otra vez_, y él, ni nadie, quería estar en medio de esos dos necios discutiendo.

—Está bien…—sonrió al ver a su amigo irse, como si algo lo hubiera picado, le habían mencionado que era porque su compañero tenía unas púas invisibles que pinchaban a todo aquel que se le quisiera acercar, pero para él eso no era lógico, Barnaby era _ligeramente_ pedante y odioso, como cuando lo había conocido, pero había cambiado mucho desde entonces, no creía que de verdad la gente siguiera creyendo que era un insensible hij…—¿Cómo te sientes?—

—…Como un costal de arena…—se paro junto a su compañero mientras el castaño se ponía de pie—No deberías levantarte, ese golpe en la cabeza no fue "nada" como me dijiste—lo miró con el seño fruncido, _otra vez_, había escuchado lo que los paramédicos decían antes de que se fuera a que lo atendieran.

—No es nada, Bunny, solo un golpe…—sonrió, realmente feliz de que nada pasara a mayores, nada hubiera sido peor que recordar ese día con muertes el siguiente año.

—Señor Brooks, señor Kaburagi—la conocida voz del juez Petrov los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos lo miraran, uno con sorpresa, el otro con enfado disimulado—¿Cómo se encuentra?—se dirigió al castaño, quien era quien realmente le interesaba.

—Bastante bien, sólo fueron unos cuantos golpes…—sonrió, ese hombre siempre le había parecido extraño, intimidante como Juez y agradable como persona, una mezcla rara en verdad, pero era agradable saber que habían personas confiables en los altos puestos del departamento de justicia.

—Me alegra oírlo, estoy a su disposición por si necesita algo—sonrió enigmáticamente al ver a los ojos al castaño, el cual solo sonrió de vuelta, ignoró la incomodidad del rubio, suponiendo que sentía más que solo atracción por su compañero, pero mientras Kaburagi estuviera disponible no había problema en rondarle ¿Cierto? Era culpa del joven rubio si i siquiera había intentado hacer un primer movimiento y ni hablar de la manera tan ruda en que lo trataba a veces.

—Muchas gracias…—el castaño contestó, sin agregar nada más, podía sentir el aura oscura de su amante crecer imperceptiblemente hacia su persona, pese a verse con una ligera sonrisa conciliadora y con un semblante tranquilo él sabía que estaba cada segundo que pasaba más y más molesto…

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión entonces—se despidió de ambos, le hubiese gustado invitar a Kotetsu a tomar el té y hacer algo más _recreativo_, pero tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en ese preciso momento.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido un día difícil ¿No, Bunny?—el rubio ya había comenzado a caminar, no tenían patrulla, no tenían auto cerca y el cuerpo pedía descanso, pero aún había que volver a la jefatura para hacer papeleo…—¿Aún estas molesto?—

—Tenemos que volver, viejo…—de repente, con solo ver a ese tipo que le rondaba a su pareja tan descaradamente le recordó lo enfadado que estaba, no solo con él, sino con todos, por recordarle que era su cumpleaños toda la mañana al mismo tiempo que le recordaban que ese idiota lo había olvidado…

—Ah… Veo que sigues enfadado…—susurró para sí mismo, cuando el rubio no lo llamaba por su nombre sabía que en verdad estaba muy cabreado y no, los momentos de tención en donde habían balas y explosiones no contaban…—Para ser un conejo es muy agresivo…—se dijo a sí mismo, porque si el rubio lo hubiera escuchado seguramente habría estallado.

Su comandante los buscó, haciéndoles saber que podían irse a casa a descansar, el papeleo podía esperar una horas más, por lo que fueron llevados en la patrulla de otro oficial, antes de que Barnaby pudiera decir algo Kotetsu había indicado que irían a su casa, el rubio estaba enfadado, pero aún tenía preguntas que hacerle y muchas cosas que iba a decirle, si iban a pelear mejor que fuera en casa del "viejo", así, si llegaban al extremo sus cosas, por mínimas que eran, no correrían peligro.

—Me alegra saber que están bien—dijo Keith, al dejarlos en el departamento de Kotetsu y a su lado estaba Iván, tan silencioso como siempre—Y ya que es tu cumpleaños, Barnaby kun—ante eso el rubio lo miró, sonriendo, disimulando su ira—Felicidades y Felicidades otra vez—sonrió, de aquella manera tan única que sólo él podía lograr.

—Sí, muchas felicidades Barnaby san…—Iván también lo felicitó, recordando lo sucedido el año pasado, cuando los demás quisieron darle una sorpresa al rubio, vistiéndose de ladrones, con la ayuda de Nathan y Karina pero al final las cosas no habían salido bien y se habían involucrado en la persecución de unos ladrones de diamantes, aunque él no había estado esa vez, todo lo que sabía era porque se lo habían contado.

—Gracias…—fue cortés y contó hasta diez, mientras los veía irse en su patrulla, de nuevo contó hasta diez cuando su pareja no lo había felicitado y volvió a hacerlo cuando entraron a la casa del castaño, no había nada ahí, nada nuevo al menos, todo estaba en su lugar… Se sentó en el sofá, ya que el mayor se fue a su cocina, seguro a buscar algo para beber, porque una de las cosas que ese tipo gustaba de hacer era beber… ¿Qué demonios había visto en él? No, no iba a enumerar sus buenas cualidades porque eso haría que se olvidara que estaba enojado con él y quería seguir enojado con él por todo lo que había pasado ese día y por lo que no había pasado también…

—Oi, Bunny chan…—se acercó a él, con un par de vasos con hielo, sintiendo que estaba en la cuerda floja, el rubio lucía muy molesto… Mucho de verdad…

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, me llamo Barnaby ¡Barnaby!—estaba al borde de explotar, real realmente enojado, no era posible que ese tipo pudiera ser tan… Aght ni siquiera sabía que palabra usar para describir todo lo que sentía y lo furioso que estaba con él.

—Barnaby…—dijo, algo resignado, hubiera querido decirlo de otro modo, pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor no estresar más a su pareja—Mira…—pero se quedó en silencio, no buscando las palabras que quería, lo había ensayado toda la semana pero en ese momento, viendo al rubio tan enojado creía que todas esas cosas que quería decirle no tenían sentido.

—¿Qué es? Dilo de una vez, si no vas a decir nada entonces n…—aquellos labios lo callaron antes de que pudiera decir nada, estaba enfadado y mucho, pero aquel beso era algo que había estado esperando desde que habían estado en medio del fuego cruzado…

—Te amo Barnaby…—dijo contra sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos, aprovechando que el rubio no tenía sus lentes puestos porque el par de repuesto los había perdido en medio de la detención—Y quiero pedirte que vivas conmigo…—le había costado decirle aquellas palabras, pero haber ensayado los últimos diez días con la fotografía que tenía de él parecía haber funcionado.

—…Kotetsu san…—aquella voz tan grave y suave podía entibiar su corazón sin necesidad de más que un par de palabras, no sabía que pensar, no podía pensar en realidad, toda su ira se había desvanecido, lo que había pensado decirle se borró de su mente, lo cual, esta vez, no le causaba ninguna angustia—Yo…—no sabía que responderle, estaban "saliendo" desde hacía unos meses, y pasaban al menos tres noches juntos a la semana, pero cada uno seguía viviendo en su propio piso y no esperó que le fuera a pedir eso, no tan pronto… Porque aún discutían mucho, aún no se ponían de acuerdo cuando querían salir a ver una película o a cenar en sus raros días libres y ni que decir de sus gustos y costumbres tan dispares, simplemente fue algo que no se le ocurrió que pasaría…—…Yo…—

—O Tanjobi Omedeteto—lo felicitó por su cumpleaños, entregándole su regalo, era una caja pequeña, sin decorados ni moños, muy simple—¿Creíste que se me había olvidado?—vio la respuesta en las rojas mejillas del rubio, aunque era casi invisible él podía notarlo con mucha claridad.

—¡Cállate, Kotetsu san!—tomó la caja, desviando la mira con vergüenza, no debió haber dudado de él, pero le había hecho pasar un mal rato por lo que no iba a perdonárselo así nada más… Abrió la caja, hallando un par de anillos de plata idénticos, ese hombre, a pesar de su torpeza, sabia como hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…

—Aunque no lo creas, eres un conejito muy lindo, Bunny chan…—sonrió al ver que el otro fruncía el seño ligeramente, en verdad amaba ver sus cambios de expresión, era mucho mejor que ver su máscara de indiferencia hacia la vida…

—No me llames así…—fue toda su réplica, se puso el anillo que era para él, lo sabía porque este tenía el relieve de la figura de un tigre por fuera y el de un conejo por dentro, el otro anillo tenía los mismos grabados pero a la inversa…—¿Lo dices en serio?—

—Claro que sí, aunque no lo creas Bunny, eres lindo…—se rió ante la expresión del otro, ligeramente seria y acusadora…

—Sabes que no me refería a eso…—tomó el anillo que estaba destinado a ser de su pareja, dudando entre si se lo ponía o esperaba a que él se lo pusiera porque, él sabía, Kotetsu había amado mucho a su esposa y aún la amaba, él no iba a quitarse su anillo de bodas y el rubio no se sentía capaz de pedírselo, en su corazón siempre existiría la duda de saber si su amor por él sería más grande y tenía miedo de preguntárselo porque Kaede existía y no quería abrir heridas que tal vez nunca podrían sanar…

—Lo digo en serio—él tomó su anillo, poniéndoselo justo junto a su otro anillo, eran diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales, en su corazón tenían el mismo valor—Quiero vivir contigo…Juntos—toda esa palabrería bonita que había conseguido rastreando en libros y poemas se fue por el caño, pero sus palabras, nacidas directamente del corazón, eran suficientes para hacer feliz a su amante…

—…Te amo, Kotetsu san…—lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo los ojos ligeramente irritados, no quería llorar, pero esta emocionado, feliz, y aunque le molestara reconocerlo su pareja tenían razón, era como un conejo "bonito" que lloraba por todo, pero no era su culpa, era emocionalmente sensible, ligeramente inestable y realmente nada de eso importaba porque sabía que a pesar de todos sus defectos ese hombre lo amaba y estaba más que dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él, como lo había hecho recién se habían hecho compañeros de trabajo.

El castaño lo estrechó entre sus brazos también, sabiendo que el rubio posiblemente estaba en un estado emocional sensible, no lo culpaba, lo había torturado todo el día solo para darle ese regalo, pedirle que vivieran juntos y amarlo toda la noche, aunque eso ultimo iba a estar difícil con todo ese dolor en el cuerpo, el cual estaban ignorando a favor de seguir fundidos en ese cálido abrazo… La otra razón por la cual no le reprochaba sobre sus emociones tan salvajes y trepidantes era porque sabía que Barnaby había perdido a sus padres cuando tenia cuatro años, había vivido en un orfanato y luego… Había tenido un accidente que le hizo perder parte de los recuerdos de su infancia, había muchas cosas que no podía recordar, aunque el psicólogo de la jefatura lo atribuía al trauma que fue ver que mataran a sus padres. Lo que fuera él lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Kotetsu giró su cabeza un poco, besando la mejilla del rubio, quien al sentir los labios contra su rostro se volteó, buscando sus labios, no era un beso apasionado pero si cargado de sentimientos, intensos sentimientos que no podían expresar de ninguna otra manera… Fuero cayendo al sofá, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de abrazarse, sin dejar de amarse con sus labios…

A los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados mientras sonreían, el mañana podía esperar, sin importar cuantas explosiones y balazos con arrestos combinados con potentes descargas de adrenalina, el día de hoy ellos eran felices por que se tenían unos a otros y eso era motivo suficiente para sonreír…

Una semana después se estaban instalando en su apartamento, no podía ser el del castaño porque era muy… Anticuado a parecer del rubio y no podía ser el del rubio porque era muy… Pequeño a parecer del castaño, pero no podían comprar uno nuevo por ahora, así que tendría que ser en el Kotetsu, porque era el más grande, y con ese ambiente tan cálido Barnaby creía que pese a lo anticuado podría acostumbrarse y quizás no tendrían que comprar uno nuevo después…

Pero antes de pensar en su vida juntos Barnaby tenía un par de cosas que hacer, la primera ya la había hecho, había hablado con Karina, una chica a la que él había salvado el año pasado que resultó ser una cantante en ascendencia a la que cubrieron varias veces y que había mostrado interés en su pareja, para dejarle en claro que ni se atreviera a intentar nada, solo basto que ella notara el anillo para que entendiera, o eso le pareció a él... Y la segunda la estaba haciendo ahora…

Entró a la oficina de Yuri Petrov, habiendo pedido una cita previa desde luego, sentándose frente a él cuando éste se lo indicó…

—¿A que debo el honor de su visita, señor Brooks?—preguntó educadamente, aunque podía hacerse varias ideas quería escucharlo del otro rubio, los rumores de que estaba saliendo con su pareja de trabajo eran pocos, pero él los había ido de una fuente cercana un día de la semana pasada…

—Sé que usted es profesional y que no mezcla su vida personal con su trabajo...—comenzó el policía—Por lo que le aclaro algo... Kotetsu san es mío—declaró posesivamente, por que sí, los celos marcados y profundos también eran parte de él y no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a su amante—Por lo que debo pedirle que se abstenga de seguir sus _avances_ con él…—declaró a lo último como una advertencia velada, que ese hombre fuera juez no lo intimidaba—Era todo lo que quería decirle—sonrió con esa galantería propia de él, de no haber sido policía seguro que hubiera sido modelo, y dejó que el juez viera su anillo, para hacerle saber que era muy en serio…

—En realidad no sé de que habla señor Brooks, pero de igual manera agradezco su visita…—sonrió de forma agradable, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, así que en verdad Tiger estaba en una seria relación con ese "niño"… Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, solo tenía que esperar para ver si en verdad funcionaban o si la vida le daría otra oportunidad de tener al castaño…

Al llegar a la jefatura, un poco tarde, nadie le dijo nada, después de todo había pedido permiso, su pareja estaba ahí, en su escritorio, haciendo papeleo, wow, eso si que había sido una sorpresa…

—Hey Bunny ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado toda la mañana aquí, torturado con esta montaña de papeleo!—se quejó amargamente, mientras miraba con desprecio los papeles…

—Eso te pasa porque no haces tu papeleo a tiempo, Kotetsu san…—contestó con cierto aburrimiento, pero tomó algunos de los papeles, para ayudarlo, como siempre desde hacia unos meses, después de todo era casi hora del almuerzo y quería ir junto a él, a cualquier lado, incluso a ese lugar donde vendía hamburguesas, había decidido que un par de esas una vez al mes no podrían dañarlo ahora que pasaban todas las noches juntos…

—Pero es tedioso y aburrido…—usó ese tonito cansino medio de burla que le chocaba a todos pero que para el rubio ahora sonaba divertido…

—Shigoto wa shigoto desu—le dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser condescendiente, pero solo era una farsa porque de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y sonrieron, era como si el aire se volviera dulce y todo a su alrededor era suave, era tan notorio que en la jefatura ya lo habían advertido, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a recibir un buen golpe porque, muy parte de su aura de "Amor", discutían todo el tiempo, tal vez como una pareja de casados… Terreno en el cual nadie querría meterse…

—¿Y a dónde iremos a comer?—dijo el castaño, sintiéndose hambriento—¿Qué te parece que probemos ese nuevo restaurante de comida italiana?—nunca lo había probado pero bueno, valía la pena intentar… Por ese rubio valía la pena intentarlo todo…

—No…—declaro convincentemente el rubio.

—¿Por qué no? Se ve un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable y…—

—Esta a una calle de una sucursal de banco…—declaró, haciéndole recordar a Kotetsu la vez que habían comido a una calle de un banco, hubieron persecuciones, una mujer dando a luz por el susto y cinco detenidos…

—Bueno, podemos ir por comida arabe, hace mucho que no la comemos…—

—Tal vez sea porque cada vez que vamos se acaba armando un alboroto…—no era adrede pero como ese restaurante estaba cerca de unos callejones llenos de delincuentes pues… Kotetsu mas delincuentes era igual a caos absoluto…

—Bueno… Vamos a ese local de comida española, tienen guisos deliciosos y la carne sabe exquisita…—ya se le hacia agua a la boca… y su barriga comenzaría a gruñir si seguían hablando de comida…

—Definitivamente no…—ahí nunca les había pasado nada, pero como las cuatro hijas del sueño suspiraban por su amante no quería ni estar a cien metros cerca del lugar…—Mejor vamos a comer hamburguesas…—

—¿En serio?—sonrió como si fuera un niño hallando el tarro escondido de galletas—¡Tienes que probar la especial de doble carne con queso extra!—declaró, casi eufórico, ante la mirada casi horrorizada del rubio…

—No creí que pudiese existir algo con más calorías que el de la de la última vez…—su estómago se encogió de terror y si su paladar pudiera hablar seguramente lo maldeciría de por vida por dejarlo "juntarse" con algo tan grasoso… Si lo pensaba un poco eso de ir a comer a una calle de un banco no sonaba tan mal…

Kotetsu sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión "aterrada" del rubio, era divertido ver como gesticulaba de esa manera ligeramente infantil y solo por verlo realmente no le importaba en dónde acabarían comiendo porque finalmente iban a estar juntos… Desde hace unos días y por el resto de sus vidas.

—**T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—T&B—**

**Gracias por leer ^^, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que pronto-tal vez el otro año- pueda sacar el fic de dónde proviene esto. Cuídense mucho y de nuevo gracias [XD]**

***Central**: Operador de Radio.

***416:** Efectivamente la policía usa claves, pero esta me la he inventado, simplemente porque cuatro dieciséis se oye perfecto…

***15-25** (Quince veinticinco) La razón de darles este número de patrulla: 1-Por que se conocieron en el primer capítulo-no muy válido realmente-, 5-Porque es el capítulo en que Barnaby cumple años (un poco obvio tal vez). 25… Bueno, si hay un capítulo en donde se ve claramente que se atraen-aman es éste, plus de ser el último de la serie-hasta ahora.


End file.
